The lover
by radiatedalove
Summary: Un fanfic con Joe Jonas. Es un shoot de tres partes que voy a ir subiendo de a poco. Espero que les guste!
1. Chapter 1

_The lover.-_

Parte uno.

Algo rozaba lentamente mi brazo izquierdo descubierto. Me causó cosquillas y reí. Moví un poco mi cuerpo y aquello que me rozaba la piel, dejó su actuar. Comencé a sentir leves presiones en mi espalda, delicadas presiones, que descendían desde mi nuca hasta donde comenzaba la fina tela de mi camisón. Recorriendo mis omóplatos con suaves roces.

Me volteé, aún con los ojos cerrados y sentí que algo suave rozaba mi nariz, y mejillas.

—Scott… —reí y abrí los ojos. Frente a mí había una hermosa rosa roja. Aquella flor se apartó, y reveló que en mi cama no se encontraba, precisamente, mi fiel novio— ¡Joseph!

—Hola, hermosa… —se acercó para besar mis labios con delicadeza. Me aparté súbitamente, sin devolverle el beso.

—Joe…Joe… ¿qué haces en mi cama? —me senté llevando mi mano, a mi frente. Traté de recordar si por la noche, había estado con él, pero ninguna imagen venía a mi cabeza—. Anoche no estuvimos juntos. ¿No?

—No —rió—. Solo nos quedamos acostados en tu sillón mirando unas películas, luego de que le mentiste a Scott, para que no viniera —recordé lo de la noche.

—Es verdad… —le ofrecí una sonrisa.

Me di vuelta en la cama para salir de ella, y dirigirme al baño, para tomar una ducha. Caminé hasta mi ropero, y me propuse a buscar ropa para cambiarme.

Sentí un leve peso sobre mi cadera, miré hacia ella y vi dos manos fuertes sobre mi cuerpo. Sonreí y me volteé.

—¿Me merezco un beso de buenos días, no? —me sonrió con su sonrisa característica.

—¿Y… por qué? —llevé mi dedo índice a su mentón y jugué con él.

—Después de cómo te desperté, merezco algo de cariño —me ofreció una sonrisa.

—Tenés razón, que mala amante que soy… —le sonreí y tomé el cuello de su remera— Tengo una idea… —lo arrastré de a poco, mientras él me tomaba de la cintura delicadamente, hacia dentro del baño. Sus labios apenas rozaban los míos mientras se curvaban en una sonrisa.

Ya dentro del baño, cerré la puerta con traba, mientras apoyaba a Joe contra ésta, con mi cuerpo. Coloqué una de mis piernas en el medio de las suyas, la fleccioné y la fui subiendo llegando a su entrepierna, con mi rodilla. Abrió sus labios y fue en ese momento que me acerqué, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, y besé sus labios con pasión. Bajé una de mis manos hacia el comienzo de su remera blanca y colé mi mano por debajo de ella. Toqué su cálida piel y comencé a subir mi diestra, arrastrando la prenda por el camino. Me separé de sus labios, solo por un momento, para sacar la remera del camino cómodamente. Joe levantó sus brazos para ayudarme, y luego de que su prenda quedó tirada en el suelo, avanzó desesperadamente hacia mis labios.

Sonreí cuando mordió mi labio superior.

Llevé mis manos a su cadera, apoyando la yema de mis dedos sobre el elástico de su bóxer negro.

—¿Sabías que me vuelve loca tu bóxer negro? —metí mis dedos por debajo de la tela, para encontrarme con esa suave piel de su parte trasera. Rió.

—No me provoques, Mía.

—¿Yo? Jamás —lo miré a los ojos y mordí sus labios, comenzando a devorar su boca lentamente.

Comenzó a deshacerse de mi camisón de seda, -el cual Josh me había obsequiado la navidad pasada, la primera que habíamos pasado juntos- con delicadeza, llevando la yema de sus dedos por mis hombros, arrastrando los delgados breteles por mi sedosa piel. Besó mi hombro izquierdo con parsimonia, delizándose hacia mi cuello y entreteniéndose, deslizando su lengua, causándome escalofríos de los cuales era perfectamente consciente.

Llevó una de sus manos a mi muslo derecho y lo acarició delicadamente mientras subía su mano, llegó al comienzo de mi camisón y comenzó a arrastrarlo. Cada vez que su piel rozaba delicadamente la mía, mi piel se erizaba sin entender muy bien el porqué. Sus caricias siempre me hacían sentir lo que no sentía a la hora de hacer el amor con Scott, aunque con éste último, sí podía llamarlo hacer el amor, porque los sentimientos mutuos, aunque no tenía muy claros los míos hacia él, pero con Joe… no estaba segura.

Sabía perfectamente que, de algún modo, saciaba mi apetito sexual, el cuál no podía satisfacer con Scott desde hacía tiempo ya. Pero admitía que me había atraído desde el primer momento en el que Scott lo había invitado a cenar, porque deseaba que conociera a su mejor amigo, el cuál mucho más tarde, sería mi amante.

_**Flashback-.**_

—_Mucho gusto, soy Joe. Amigo, mejor amigo de Josh —dijo haciendo alusión al papel que cumplía, en la vida de mi novio._

—_Un gusto Joe. Soy Mía, la novia —sonreí ampliamente y extendí mi mano, en un claro gesto de saludo._

—_Allí está la mesa que reservé, es el mejor lugar para comer aquí—mi novio hablaba sonriente. Más que de costumbre. Realmente parecía feliz de estar allí._

_Mientras habíamos caminado hacia la mesa y durante la cálida velada, pude detectar que Joe no dejaba de observarme. Inspeccionaba cada movimiento que mi cuerpo o extremedidades accionaban, lo cual lograba ponerme nerviosa. Mi novio nunca se había percatado de sus miradas, las cuales nunca devolví, hasta que Scott se disculpó un segundo y se levantó de la mesa._

—_¿Se me corrió el maquillaje? —le pregunté, y una sonrisa irónica invadió mi rostro._

—_Para nada… de hecho… —él estaba dispuesto a continuar, pero mi carácter lo prohibió._

—_Supongo que el problema es que me cuelgan monos de la cara —carcajeó levemente, bajando su mirada. No esperaba una respuesta de su parte, asi que aventuré mi otra pregunta. Delatadora— ¿Entonces, qué es lo que me miras? —mi voz era sumamente tranquila, con un dejo de sensualidad. Vaciló mirando el plato, dónde su postre aguardaba a ser disfrutado y saboreado en su paladar. Levantó su mirada, con una sonrisa cómplice._

—_Lo siento. Tu belleza y perfección me cautivaron, algo así debe ser admirado. ¿No crees? —y fue ahí cuando nuestras pieles se tocaron._

_Él se atrevió a rozar el dorso de mi mano, de forma delicada con la yema de sus dedos. _

Por primera vez, su tacto me estremeció.

Luego de un mes, estaba parado ante la puerta de mi casa. A la cual había concurrido varias veces a cenar gustoso, invitado por mi novio. Donde intercambiamos miradas, pero jamás pasó nada. Pero mi fuero interno admitía con pesar que Joe me atraía demasiado.

—_No, Scott tuvo que quedarse hasta tarde trabajando —dije en el umbral de mi puerta. Solamente vestida con un diminuto short, y una musculosa blanca. Descalza, balanceando mi pierna derecha, sobre la izquierda._

_El calor era insoportable, una excusa perfecta para andar vistiendo de esa forma._

—_Es…está bien… —titubeó y observé su mirada, que subía deseosa desde mis tobillos a mis muslos— Lo llamo por la noche —las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón lo hacían verse muy bien._

—_En realidad, no creo que vuelva acá —por primera vez, clavó sus ojos color avellana, en los míos— Cuando trabaja hasta tarde, prefiere quedarse en su departamento. Para no molestarme —sonreí con una ceja levantada— ¿Gustas café? —ofrecí gustosa._

—_Me encantaría —tomó mi cintura para entrar dentro de mi casa, y dirigirse, no precisamente, a la cocina._

Ese día descubrí que lo prefiría a Joe en la cama, que él me satisfacía más que Scott, y que éste último, no tenía por completo mi corazón. No como antes.

Mi amante era mucho mejor en todo aspecto, por muy doloroso que eso sonara. Además de que lo consideraba solo como un amante. Saber que un amante me brindaba de algo que podía tener en casa, no era una situación que me hiciera muy feliz, ¿quién podría ser feliz al darse cuenta de esa penosa situación?

Sus caricias insesantes sobre uno de mis senos, con la palma de su mano abarcando todo de él, me hicieron despertar de mi ida al pasado. Un suspiro abandonó mis labios. Mis manos se encargaron de descender su bóxer negro, dejando a la vista su deseo por mí. Lo miré a los ojos y sonreí satisfecha. Tomó mi nuca y devoró mi boca sin dejarme tomar una bocanada de aire. Tomó mis muslos y con sus manos los presionó, provocando que los alzara y rodeara su cadera con ellos. Comenzó a caminar y a tientas entró en la ducha. Me presionó cuando encontró la pared, y reí sobre sus labios por los tropiezos que había tenido.

—No es gracioso —volví a reir y él terminó contagiándose.

Volvió a colocarme en el suelo, para luego deslizar sus dedos a mi única prenda y retirarla de mi cuerpo, arrojándola a sus espaldas. Mientras él se mantenía muy ocupado con aquella tarea, yo me dediqué a abrir la canilla de agua.

Cuando mi mirada captó la suya, sus ojos reflejaban algo que no lograba comprender, que me hacía dudar, pero simplemente le dediqué una sonrisa. Volvió a presionar mis muslos para que rodeara su cadera, y estaba a punto de hacerme suya.

—Sos hermosa y… —dijo con apenas un poco de aire en sus pulmones, cuando soltó mis labios.

—Shh… —solo me limité a callarlo, tapando su boca con mi mano, y amagar a besar sus labios para luego, esconder mi rostro en su cuello y morderlo, cuando lo sentí dentro mío.


	2. Chapter 2

Parte dos.

—¿Quieres que prepare algo de comer? —le pregunté mientras secaba mi cuerpo con la toalla y él, terminaba de bañarse dentro de mi ducha, con las cortinas cerradas.

Podía divisar su trabajada silueta através de ella.

—Claro, muero de hambre —sonreí. Me dirigí a la cortina y la abrí de sopetón, provocando que él se asustara, y pegara un pequeño saltito—. Vas a matarme del susto —llevó su mano izquierda a su pecho. Carcajeé.

—Lo siento, quería saber si todo estaba bien. ¿Te falta shampoo? —inventé con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, tratando de no reir. Miró hacia el suelo donde descansaban las botellas de shampoo, completamente llenas.

—Creo que no —dejé escapar una carcajada—. Pero es una linda excusa para venir a robarme un beso.

—¿Por qué crees que yo vine a robarte un beso? Por favor… —me crucé de brazos, haciéndome la ofendida.

—Esta bien, si no es así. ¿Me dejas terminar de bañarme? —alcé una ceja y me volteé. Sentí una presión en mi cadera y estaba nuevamente bajó la lluvia de la ducha.

—¡Joe! Me volviste a mojar —me quejé mientras él me encerraba entre sus brazos.

—Lo siento, quería hacer esto… — llevó su mano a mi nuca suavemente, y presionó sus labios contra los míos, en un dulce beso. No pude evitar llevar mis manos alrededor de su cuello y hundirme en su profundo roce.

—Basta, mejor voy a cocinar algo —le dediqué una sonrisa. Salí de la ducha para tomar una toalla totalmente seca, sacar la mojada y dejar mi cuerpo en el estado que estaba, antes de que Joe me introduciera en la ducha con él.

Luego de haberme cambiado, me dirigí sin más, hacia la cocina decidida a preparar un delicioso almuerzo. Eran un poquito más de las dos de la tarde. Parecía que había pasado prácticamente toda la mañana dentro de ese baño con él.

La verdad era que solía destacarme fácilmente en labores culinarias, pero no podía desarrollarlas si solo contaba con pocos productos para elaborar una comida más suculenta que un poco de pasta con salsa; aunque me había atrevido a combinar dos de ellas, para cambiar de lo común. Podía decirse que era una de mis comidas favoritas, olía bien y no iba a desperdiciarse.

—Debería llevarte a mi casa, serías una cocinera perfecta… —el olor del shampoo que yo usaba, se mezcló en el aire con el aroma de las salsas. Su presión en mi espalda irradió calor, mucho más que el del ambiente de la cocina y el que entraba por la ventana.

—Linda idea… —sonreí, girando un poco mi cabeza hacia el costado, para que él pudiera observar mi rostro de una manera más sencilla.

—Podría comprarte un traje de cocinera, te quedaría muy bien y pasarías a ser parte de mi casa, yo sería tu dueño —sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y la apretaron de una manera indescriptible, como si no quisiera alejarse de mí.

—¿Alguien manejándome más de la cuenta? No, gracias —me volteé, dentro del pequeño círculo que formaban sus fornidos brazos. Lo miré con detenimiento y por instinto, rocé los nudillos de mi diestra, en su áspera mejilla—. Sabes más que nadie que no pueden manejarme.

—Ya lo creo —carcajeó irónico.

—¿Ese gesto qué significa? —alcé una ceja.

—Nada… —le insistí con la mirada y suspiró— Es obvio a lo que me refiero, Mía. Scott no te dio lo que querías, y no descansaste hasta conseguirlo en otro lado.

—¿Disculpa? —argumenté, incrédula— Me estas diciendo… ¿que yo te obligué a que te acostaras conmigo?

—No, no es eso. Me malinterpretaste.

—Yo no te malinterprete, tú estas diciendo eso. ¡No estoy sorda! —alejé su agarre de mi cuerpo y comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia mi habitación.

Dentro de ella, busqué en mi ropero alguna calza cómoda para salir a correr. Necesitaba respirar aire puro y despejar situaciones.

—¿Podemos hablar? No quiero terminar esto así, necesito decirte algo mucho más importante que ésta tontería —apoyado sobre el umbral de la puerta, parecía demasiado tranquilo como para compararse con el estado de mi pulso cardíaco. Me fastidiaba que fuera así.

—¿Tontería? Dijiste que soy una zorra.

—No pongas en mi boca palabras que jamás dije. Que no me atrevería decir.

—Lo insinuaste, eso es demasiado para mí. Para cualquier mujer, apréndelo.

—¡No quise ni insinuarlo! —ya se había acercado a mi cuerpo, tomándome por los hombros.

—Vete, Joe. Ni siquiera sé porqué estamos peleando. No somos pareja —lo miré a los ojos y noté como se habían cristalizado—. Esto es muy ridículo, deberían estar atendiendo a Scott, preparándole pasta, haciendo el amor con él, teniendo esta pelea absurda con él —remarqué aquella última palabra.

Los sentimientos se agrupaban en mi cabeza de manera muy brusca, apenas podía respirar y sentía que me mareaba lentamente. La presión en mis sienes aumentaba. Quería escapar de ahí, correr y respirar aire puro, fuera del agarre de Joe. Lejos de aquella pelea. Deseaba tener a aquellos dos hombres maravillosos fuera de mi vida.

No merecía tener a ninguno de los dos, ambos eran hermosas personas. Yo era la muy zorra que había salido con uno pero no se había complacido lo necesario que tenía que salir con su mejor amigo. ¡Su amigo del alma! Tenía que arrebatárselo de la peor forma posible. Amaba a uno pero lo traicionaba, disfrutaba al otro pero no podía amarlo porque el remordimiento me agobiaba constantemente.

¿Por qué tenía que sucederme eso a mí? Sería algún especie de _karma._

Joe era hermoso de los pies a la cabeza, y tan bueno de corazón como lo era su amigo. Pero no sabía qué hacer, podía elegir a Scott aunque nada estaba resultando muy bien junto a él. En cambio, con Joe solíamos tener una gran relación, fuera y dentro de la cama, eramos compatibles en todo. Pero si Scott se enteraba de lo ocurrido, jamás volvería a ser amigo de Joe y yo pasaría a ser una zorra rompe amistades. Lo que menos quería, era tener ese título tan repugnante.

—¿No crees que si estamos viviendo esto es porque nosotros debemos estar juntos? —su pregunta me hizo alzar los ojos, que habían estado vacilando hacia el suelo un par de minutos.

Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla y él la secó con su pulgar, mientras sostenía mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos.

Algo me hacía querer saltar entre sus brazos y besarlo para ahogarme hasta los pulmones. Decirle que lo quería y mi corazón latía al máximo estando a su lado, cada vez que su piel rozaba la mía. Sus ojos me enamoraban, quería decirle eso. Pero mi estado racional me lo prohibía. No quería lastimar a nadie más que a mi misma, por haber puesto mis necesidades primero, antes que a los demás.

—Joe… no quiero lastimarte. No quiero herir a nadie —sorbí mi nariz y me alejé de sus manos—. Es mejor que dejemos todo de lado, sigue con tu vida y búscate a otra mujer. Una a la que puedas amar libremente.

—Pero yo te amo a ti —él no lo sabía, pero sus palabras hacían que mi estómago saltara en una llamarada.

—Hazlo por mí… Sé que encontraras a alguien —fingí una sonrisa complaciente.

Caminé fuera de la habitación, dejando que terminara de cambiarse para luego despedirlo fuera de mi vida.

La mezcla de aromas permanecía en la cocina, y el recuerdo se avivaba en mi mente, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas rebeldes. La verdad era, que mi corazón no quería dejar ir a Joe. Lo necesitaba.

El timbre de la puerta sonó alarmante, preocupándome. No había nadie más dispuesto a aparecerse una tarde en pleno domingo. Nadie más que…

—¡Scott! —grité más para Joe, que para mí misma.

—Amor… —habló con su acento delicado, poniendome en un estado poco estable. No sabía como reaccionar. Sus labios me encontraron y procuré besarlo con desenfreno un tiempo largo, para no dejar que avanzara dentro del departamento.

Un carraspeo nos detuvo y el calor subió a mi cabeza. Verlo parado a Joe detrás nuestro me produjo pena, vergüenza y un dolor emocional que era incomparable con otro físico.

—¡Joe, amigo! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Scott, alegre.

—Vino a visitarte, y como sabía que en cualquier momento vendrías, me dispuse a cocinar algo precario mientras te esperábamos —me apresuré a responderle, mientras me aferraba a su cintura, de cara a mi amante.

Ex… amante.

—¡Genial! Caíste en el momento indicado porque tengo que anunciar algo muy importante —la sonrisa de Scott me alarmaba aún más.

Había perdido la cuenta de mis pulsaciones, el corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho.

Scott me arrastró hasta el sillón del acogedor living, obligándome a que me sentara, mientras él se arrodillaba frente a mí. Provocó que lo mirara demasiado confundida. Joe esperaba parado, al costado de Scott, su cara de póker no me daba muchas esperanzas.

—Sabes que te amo con mi vida, Mía. Y no podía esperar a que llegara este momento, en el cual sé perfectamente que eres la indicada para permanecer en mi vida, por siempre —su diestra había tomando mi mano izquierda, dejándome perpleja— Así que… ¿deseas ser mi esposa? —un anillo dentro de una caja aterciopelada apareció ante mis ojos. Un anillo costoso y muy bien tallado. Uno que le había enseñado varios meses atrás, que había adorado.

—Yo… yo… —mis titubeos dirigieron mi mirada hacia Joe, que mantenía sus ojos en el anillo, más triste de lo que jamás lo hubiera visto. Pero luego miré la expléndida sonrisa de Scott, estaba feliz aunque yo titubeaba.

Había comprado el anillo más caro, y estaba proponiéndome matrimonio como lo habíamos planeado algún día. Ahora que lo pensaba, siempre me había dicho que deseaba que su novia fuera la mejor amiga de su amigo del alma. Y él, sería su padrino de boda. Todo encajaba en ese momento, Scott lo había estado planeando hacía meses.

Varias lágrimas lograron escaparse y llevé mi mano a mi boca, impresionada por el preparativo que había realizado mientras yo lo engañaba con el padrino de su boda soñada.

—¿Aceptas? —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, como lo había hecho Joe minutos atrás. Asentí con mi cabeza. No quería arruinarle todos sus preparativos.

Scott colocó el anillo entre mis dedos, dejándome aún más sin habla y lo único que pude hacer como respuesta, fue besarlo delicadamente y luego abrazarlo sin remedio.

Siempre había soñado con casarme, pero nunca había creído que sería con el hombre equivocado. Yo quería a mi amante.


	3. Chapter 3

Partes tres.

_Un mes después…_

Las últimas corridas eran las más agobiantes de todas.

Necesitaba recoger el vestido para los últimos detalles que le habían estado haciendo. A último momento, tuve que mandarlo a achicar en la parte del corsé, porque cuando había decidido probármelo una semana antes de la ceremonia, me iba más grande de lo que me había probado una semana anterior. Parecía estar adelgazando más de la cuenta, todo el mundo me lo remarcaba pero yo no estaba dispuesta a prestar atención. Era obvio que todos pensarían que estaba demasiado ocupada corriendo y encargándome de la ceremonia, cuando en realidad, cada vez que me sentaba a comer y tenía tiempo de que mis neuronas reformularan lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía evitar pensar en una persona que ya casi no veía y que extrañaba más de la cuenta. Sentía que todos aquellos preparativos eran una pérdida de tiempo, pero tampoco quería dejarlos en el tintero. Había invertido demasiado tiempo como para echarme hacia atrás.

—Querida… espero que comas algo en esa ceremonia, o desfallecerás en el medio del vals —escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la modista, o eso parecía hacer. Mi reflejo demostraba un rostro perdido en la nada—. Lo achiqué hasta donde pude. Trata de ingerir algo más que el aire. ¿De acuerdo? —no consideraba que el comentario fuera gracioso, todo el mundo me lo estaba diciendo. Pero su voz y su acento de años de trayectoria, me hacían sonreír.

—De acuerdo —asentí. No pensaba perderme el banquete que había reservado para la fiesta, pero sabía que tampoco iba a tener mucho tiempo de sentarme. Solo esperaba que al concluir el enganche matrimonial, toda persona extra en mi vida, despareciera.

El día tan esperado había llegado. Las corridas se intensificaron, y todo debía quedar perfecto como lo habíamos planeado junto a Scott.

Habíamos organizado una hermosa ceremonia en la playa. La primavera ya participaba en nuestro clima y las flores abundaban por todos lados. No había habido problemas en conseguir la cantidad y las diferentes clases de flores que queríamos. La decoración formó parte de las ideas de mi mejor amiga, y contribuciones mías, muy necesarias a la hora de elegir. El vestido lo había sacado de un modelo de una desiñadora que había admirado desde pequeña y la modista se había encargado de reproducirlo, tal como yo lo quería. Había quedado exactamente hermoso y exótico, lo adoraba colgado desde la percha. Lo admiraba desde lejos, dudando en usarlo o no, temía arruinarlo con alguna corrida y pisada extra, o con alguna salsa que acompañara el pollo de la cena.

Esas eran mis excusas a la hora de tardar demasiado en cambiarme, cuando el peinado, el maquillaje y las uñas, se encontraban en su lugar. Todo lo que decía es que era demasiado hermoso para usarlo, todos creían y reían, aceptando mis locuras pero empujándome a usarlo y que no me retrasara más de la cuenta. La noche caía y las velas aromáticas en la arena, se consumían, sin contar que la marea del mar crecía a cada minuto.

Suspiré ante el reflejo de mi cuerpo, decorado por el vestido color crema, que brillaba con el reflejo de las luces artificiales de la habitación del hotel y la luz de la luna entrando a través de la ventana.

—Estas hermosa… —un susurro en mi espalda me sobresaltó, provocando que me volteara sobre mis tacos.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron por primera vez, después de muchos días sin dirigirnos la palabra. Sin tocarnos ni siquiera para saludarnos.

Ninguno de los dos habíamos hablado respecto al tema, y menos luego de que Scott le pidió ser el padrino de la boda, y él aceptara encantado. Sin tocar esa filosa y dolorosa situación, ambos sabíamos que no era la mejor opción hablar de lo que estaba sucediendo, yo me alejé y él aceptó sin chistar, en completo silencio. Parecía que no hablarlo era lo mejor que podíamos hacer, a sabiendas que no ganaríamos nada. Aquello era un caso perdido, tanto antes como después de un mes, a minutos de casarme.

—Joe… —una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, una que no estaba en mi rostro hacía bastante— ¿Qué haces aquí? —sin pensarlo, llevé el dorso de mi mano a su mejilla, para acariciarlo.

Joe tomó mi muñeca delicadamente, me acercó a su cuerpo y sentir su calor corporal, me llenaba de tranquilidad. Su perfume me traía recuerdos memorables, recuerdos que extrañaba con locura. Momentos que no había vivido con nadie jamás. Sentía cosas hacia Joe, cosas que no sentía ni siquiera con Scott, el hombre con el que iba a casarme. Con él no se me aceleraba el pulso, no se me erizaba la piel ni se me cortaba la respiración al tenerlo tan cerca por el hecho de saludarlo. Por el hecho de mirarlo a los ojos, como hacía con Joe en ese instante. Con éste último, con solo mirarlo a los ojos podía transmitirle cosas que yo sentía en mi interior, cosas que quería gritarle al mundo para que todos supieran lo mucho que lo amaba y que lo deseaba. Quería poder vivir con él, un amor pleno sin limitaciones y sin casamientos de por medio. Vivir una aventura distinta todos los días.

—Quería comunicarte que… —lo escuché tragar sonoramente, y su respiración me volvía loca— Me iré de gira por Italia, a presentar mis creaciones.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quieres decir que aceptaron tus bocetos? —pregunté alegre.

Ese había sido su sueño desde que lo había conocido, presentar sus fotos al mundo.

Italia había sido su primera opción para saltar a la fama, y parecía que sus sueños iban a cumplirse. Ahora lo admiraba mucho más, por el solo hecho de que tuviera la valentía de enfrentar y llevar adelante lo que quería, sin importarle lo que los otros opinaran.

—Así es… —me sonrió, devolviéndome la alegría que solía devolverme cuando me sonreía.

Su vida estaba saliendo como deseaba, y me alegraba que no se hubiera detenido por el hecho de tener un problema sentimental, como solía hacer yo ante todo lo que se me había presentado en ese delicado momento.

—¡Me alegro tanto! —me colgué de su cuello, rodeándolo con mis brazos. Sus manos se posaron en mi espalda, apretándome contra su cuerpo cuidadosamente. Un abrazo que necesitaba hacía tiempo.

Me separé lentamente y lo miré a los ojos, apenada. No quería incentivarnos, aunque mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos.

—Lo siento… —me tomé el rostro entre las manos. Suspiré y volví a mirarlo— Yo, solo quería felicitarte, me siento muy feliz por ti… —le sonreí.

Inesperadamente, Joe me tomó de la cintura con una mano acercándome a su cuerpo y con la otra, aferró mi nuca en la palma de su mano, llevando mi boca a la suya. Comenzó a devorarme la boca de forma lenta, no había desenfreno y la lentitud con la que me besaba me estaba volviendo loca. Parecía querer recuperar el tiempo perdido brindándome todo lo que sentía, mediante ese beso mortífero. Sentí que su mano que se encontraba en mi cintura, descendió hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de mi vestido. Enredé, con fuerza, mis dedos en su pelo y sonreí entre sus labios al sentir nuevamente su piel suave bajo la mía.

—Te extrañé… —habló sobre mis labios, cuando se separó para tomar un poco de aire.

—Yo también… —escondí mi rostro en su cuello, aspirando el perfume que lo caracterizaba. Me aferré más a su cuerpo, dejando escapar una lágrima— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —sollocé sobre su piel.

—Escápate conmigo —alcé mi cabeza, más asustada que sorprendida. Él se dedicó a secar mis lágrimas rebeldes con sus pulgares, mirándome a los ojos, sin dejar de pestañar.

—¿A Italia? —pregunté aturdida— Joe… yo te amo, pero… hacer eso sería tirar todo lo que preparé por la borda. Lo que invirtió Scott en la boda, en los preparativos, este anillo que yo tanto deseaba… —miré el anillo que descansaba en mi dedo anular izquierdo. Ya no lo quería tanto como antes.

—¿Deseas casarte con él? No importa lo material, por una vez en tu vida piensa en lo que realmente quieres. Lo que quiera tu corazón —me quedé muda.

Realmente no quería casarme con Scott, ni siquiera deseaba casarme. Solo quería escaparme con Joe a Italia, vivir nuestro amor y una aventura fuera del ámbito rutinario que conocía de toda mi vida.

Viajar a otro país con el amor de mi vida, era el sueño que había imaginado en mi mente desde el momento que ser feliz, era mi única meta.

—Yo… la verdad es que solo quiero ser feliz.

—¿Y cómo consideras que serías feliz? ¿Aquí casándote con Scott o conmigo, en Italia? —lo miré a los ojos, y aunque no podía dejar escapar ni una sola palabra, traté de traspasarle la verdad por mis ojos. Ambos sabíamos que nuestros ojos hablaban. Resultaba extraño, pero ambos nos conocíamos demasiado como para leer las acciones de nuestro cuerpos.

—No puedo, Joe… —lo oí suspirar y me tomó de las manos.

—Cuando te decidas, te estaré esperando en el aeropuerto —me soltó para caminar un metro, buscando algo en los bolsillos de su traje. Dejó un papel sobre la mesa de luz al costado de la cama— Te amo. Piensa bien antes de hacer algo, no te equivoques. Tu sabes que yo te amo más que nadie en este mundo, te estoy dando el boleto a tu felicidad —besó mis labios delicadamente, y cerré los ojos, sintiendo como el calor de su roce desaparecía lentamente.

Abrí los ojos, con la esperanza de encontrarlo y decirle cuánto lo amaba. Pero era muy tarde.

Me levanté de la cama, y caminé hacia el espejo de pie, para observarme y ver una sonrisa que no veía desde hacía tiempo. Joe era el indicado, yo lo sabía y él lo sabía, nadie más era necesario para confirmarlo. Mientras nuestros corazones y nuestros cuerpos lo supieran al reaccionar de la forma que lo hacían, no se necesitaba la confirmación de nadie. Al estar a su lado yo era feliz y mi corazón respondía normalmente, no quería perderlo ni perder la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Iba a cometer una locura y mucha gente me insultaría, pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo, más allá de que en algún momento algo saliera mal.

Corrí hacia la mesa donde mi cartera se encontraba apoyada, saqué el pequeño anotador y la lapicera que siempre llevaba dentro. Comencé a garabatear rápidamente lo que sería mi disculpa hacia Scott, aunque primero lo leyera otra persona. No quería hablarlo personalmente, no quería ver su mirada derrumbarse, sonaba egoísta pero no podía hacerlo.

Deposité el anillo sobre la nota y la dejé sobre la cama.

Suspiré y tomé el pasaje entre mis manos, mirándolo para saber cuánto tiempo tenía para cambiarme y escapar de allí.

—Permiso, permiso… —busqué, desesperadamente el asiento donde debía ubicarme y se suponía que Joe iba a encontrarse.

—Señorita, debe ubicarse en su asiento —la azafata me lo ordenaba por tercera vez, y no podía negarme, el avión debía despegar. Suspiré rendida y pensé en buscarlo con la mirada.

El avión había despegado y aunque lo había buscado con la mirada, Joe parecía no querer aparecer ante mis ojos. Por un momento, había comenzado a dudar si él realmente se había subido a aquél avión o si me había engañado. Si era así, había perdido además la oportunidad de casarme.

Bufé y me desabroché el cinturón apenas pude hacerlo, para dirigirme hacia el baño de la aeronave. Apenas entré, observé mi rostro y el maquillaje del casamiento, aún permanecía en mi rostro. En un momento, alguien comenzó a golpear la débil puerta del cubículo.

—Un momento —respondí, pero los golpes se hicieron insistentes y fuertes. Enojada, abrí la puerta bruscamente— ¡Un momento! —remarqué gritando, pero al encontrarme con aquella figura, me sorprendí.

Me empujó de mi cadera, mientras miraba a los lados y me sonreía maliciosamente. Sin dejarme pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, me tomó de los muslos y lo rodeé con ellos. Me presionó con fuerza, contra la pared del compartimiento y gemí al sentirlo tan pegado a mí. Su calor se transmitió a pesar de la ropa.

—Espero que no necesiten el baño, por un tiempito —reí sobre sus labios y llevé mi boca hacia el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Esperemos que no… —lo mordí y lo sentí suspirar sobre mi oído, mientras comenzaba a morderme el cuello.

—Te amo, no te voy a defraudar —susurró sobre mi piel.

En ese momento, más que en ningún otro, sentía que no me había equivocado y por primera vez en mi vida, iba a ser feliz.


End file.
